Happy Birthday, Jack
by Neuropsych
Summary: (COMPLETE!) What do you get a guy who has everything? (Rated for possible language or a little nookie, but it's probably not more than PG)
1. 01

Author's note: Okay, this takes place **after** Happy Father's Day, Jack. Just so you have a time reference... (So basically, aside from the quick visit to the future in Scion, this is the latest story in the campers! universe) That said, enjoy! It's not going to be a long story, but it's definitely worth reading. (if I do say so myself)  
  
...................  
  
"What are you going to do tonight, Daniel?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Sam. Why?"  
  
"You know it's Jack's birthday?"  
  
Daniel nodded. "I also know he doesn't want to do anything special, and doesn't want it to be any kind of big deal."  
  
"So you're going to let him get away with that?"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Not doing anything special for his birthday."  
  
"He doesn't want anyone to make a fuss, Sam. It's not like he's _pretending_ he doesn't want anyone to make a fuss in hopes that they throw him a surprise party or something. He really doesn't want a party."  
  
He and Jack had already had this conversation, and Daniel knew Jack well enough to know that he'd been serious. No party. No presents. Just a peaceful night at home. Daniel had already decided that he'd do what Jack asked. Kind of make it his own present to SG-1's commanding officer. Now Daniel was trying to convince Sam to do the same, but he could tell by the rebellious look on her face that she wasn't as accepting of things as Daniel was.  
  
"We could just take him out for dinner or something..."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"I already told him I wasn't going to do anything, Sam. I gave him my word that I wasn't going to throw him a party, or be part of throwing him a party. I won't break that promise."  
  
"Daniel..."  
  
He shook his head. She scowled.  
  
"Fine. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Good night, Sam."  
  
He could hear the frustration in her voice, and definitely could see it on her face, but he wasn't going to conspire with her. Not this time. He smiled, and shook his head, knowing she wasn't going to listen to him. Ah, well. Jack liked _her_, maybe he wouldn't kill her.  
  
......................  
  
"Hey Teal'c."  
  
"Good afternoon, Major Carter."  
  
"What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"I am staying here and not doing anything with O'Neill."  
  
How did he know what she was going to discuss with him? Sam wondered if she were so transparent. Certainly Daniel hadn't had a chance to warn the Jaffa she was coming. She hadn't said anything about trying to enlist Teal'c, after all.  
  
"Aw, come on, Teal'c. It's tradition to have a party on your birthday."  
  
"Is it not a Tau'ri tradition to allow a person to have what they want on the anniversary of their birth?"  
  
"Well... yeah... I suppose so..."  
  
"O'Neill does not wish to have a birthday party, nor does he wish to be presented with gifts. As his friend, I will not go against his desire to be alone."  
  
Sam scowled again.  
  
.................  
  
"This is stupid..."  
  
"What is?"  
  
Sam looked up from her pouting and saw that Janet Fraiser had joined her at her table in the Commissary.  
  
"Today is Jack's birthday."  
  
"I know." Janet smiled. Sam looked frustrated. "I was under the impression he didn't want to make a big deal out of it."  
  
Carter scowled.  
  
"Apparently everyone is under that impression. What? Did he gather you guys up and tell you to leave him alone?"  
  
"He spoke with me about it yesterday." Fraiser said. "He asked me – _asked_ me, mind you – not to make a big deal out of his birthday, and I told him I wouldn't." She shrugged. "If he'd tried to bully me into it, I might have resisted, but when he was so nice about it, how could I say no?"  
  
"How could you say yes?" Sam asked, complaining. "I want to do something special, but no one else will. It's pretty hard to have a birthday party with only two people."  
  
"He doesn't want a party, Sam," Janet told her. "He told me he was going to spend a quiet evening at home. Just him, Jaffer and a ball game."  
  
"It's not right. We're supposed to have parties when we can. This is a perfect opportunity."  
  
"Not if he asks me not to."  
  
Sam scowled again. It was a conspiracy. No one wanted to have a good time.  
  
"We'll see about this," Sam said, getting to her feet. "I'm going to make him want a party."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Janet knew there were very few times you could make Jack do something he didn't want to do. But she supposed that Sam had a better chance at it than most people.  
  
.............  
  
Jack sighed when he heard the knock on his door. He looked up from the paperwork he was actually trying to do and looked over at Jaffer, whose tail was wagging as he looked over at the door. The way it was wagging meant it was either Sam or Daniel or Teal'c on the other side, and Jack was fairly certain it was Sam.  
  
"Better let her in."  
  
Jaffer went over and turned the doorknob with his nose, opening the door for Carter, who smiled down at the black lab, rubbing his ears as she walked into Jack's office.  
  
"Busy?"  
  
"Never too busy for you, Sam." That was true, even though he had a feeling he knew what she was doing in his office, and really didn't want to have the conversation that was coming.  
  
She smiled. "Too busy to have a birthday party?"  
  
He shook his head. "I'm not too busy to, Sam. I just don't really want to have one." He stood up and walked over, closing the door before coming over and sitting on the edge of his desk. "I thought it'd be nice to spend the night relaxing."  
  
"Just you and Jaffer?"  
  
"You're always welcome at my house," Jack told her, reaching out and taking her hand. "I didn't think you needed to be told that."  
  
Oh, sure. It sounded so reasonable when he put it that way. Sam scowled.  
  
"You should have a party."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it'd be a nice way to get together with your friends and celebrate the continuation of your life."  
  
He shook his head. "I can do that without having a party. It's called the after mission physical. You know, where Janet tells me I'm lucky to be alive after all the Jaffa have been shooting at me?"  
  
"We could have cake."  
  
"Would you make it?"  
  
"There's no time to make you a cake."  
  
"Then I could have the same effect if I just go to the store and buy myself a cake, sit at home and eat it in front of the game."  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"Sam..." He wasn't going to back down on this. He didn't want a birthday party. "Come over and keep me company tonight, if you're of a mind to. Just don't bring anyone."  
  
"But Jack..."  
  
He looked at her, his brown eyes pleading for her to understand that he really didn't want company.  
  
"Please, Sam? Just you."  
  
She sighed, but she nodded.  
  
"If that's what you want." 


	2. 02

A low growl permeated the air. It was deep and loud, like a rumble of thunder, and Sam heard it all the way from the other side of the house when she walked up the front walk. She smiled; not at all concerned to hear Jaffer growling, since she knew the lab very well, and knew that was a level one growl, as Jack liked to call them.  
  
Jaffer had three levels of growls. There was the low growl Sam had just heard – and just heard again, this time louder. This was a growl he used when he was playing – usually with Jack, but occasionally with someone else. It meant absolutely nothing.  
  
The next growl was even deeper, but nowhere near as loud. It was a warning. Jaffer had never used this growl with someone he liked – except Daniel once, and the situation had been a bit serious – since Jaffer had been badly cut up and wanted to be with Jack, who had been equally seriously cut up – and Daniel had tried to pull the dog away from the bed. Usually this growl was a warning to someone who was doing something Jaffer didn't like. Pretty much; it meant, stop, or you're going to be facing me in a minute.  
  
The third level wasn't a growl at all. It was a snarl, and it was the last sound someone would hear before Jaffer attacked them. This only happened after the second growl had been handed out and ignored, or if the person or persons in question had done something – or were doing something – that Jaffer didn't like, such as attacking someone he liked, or sneaking up on him. Jaffer didn't like to be snuck up on by people he didn't know or like.  
  
But the growl Sam heard was the first level growl, and since it was coming from the backyard, she knew Jaffer was in the back, and Jack probably was as well. So she set down the bag she was carrying and walked around the house and looked over the fence. And smiled.  
  
Jack was on his hands and knees in front of Jaffer, staring the black lab down. Jaffer was watching Jack equally carefully, although his attention was also on the object that was lying on the ground between he and Jack. A very battered stick about the size of Jack's forearm, and definitely the bone of contention between the two of them at the moment.  
  
It was a sign of just how intent Jaffer was on Jack, because the black lab didn't even notice Sam – or he noticed her and was more intent on what he was doing and was ignoring her. He simply growled low once more as Jack's hand reached out towards the stick, and tensed as if he knew what was going to happen next.  
  
Then it did!  
  
In a motion that was far swifter than Sam would ever have thought him capable of, Jack snatched the stick from the ground between he and Jaffer and was on his feet in an instant, tearing off down the yard at a full run. Jaffer paused only for a moment – maybe to give Jack a head start – and then took off after him, running low to the ground and overtaking the running Colonel in only a few paces. With a caution that only came with playing with Jack or little kids, Jaffer pounced on O'Neill, grabbing him by the back of the scruffy sweatshirt he was wearing and pulling him to the ground, where he proceeded to swarm over him, his low growls warring with the ferociously wagging tail.  
  
Sam smiled and opened up the gate to the backyard as Jack wrapped his arms around Jaffer and tried to wrestle him over so he wasn't being stepped on by the black lab, but Jaffer was well planted, and he wasn't moving.  
  
"All right! You win! You win!" Jack handed Jaffer the stick, and the lab immediately turned to rush over and say hello to Sam, still carrying his prize in his mouth. Carter, grinning, knelt down and greeted him just as enthusiastically, pulling the stick from his mouth and kissing his soft ears to make up for taking the prize away.  
  
"Are you beating up daddy?" Sam asked him, receiving a sloppy kiss in return, although Jaffer's eyes were on his stick, since he knew from experience Sam would throw it for him.  
  
"Beating me up?" Jack walked over just as Sam threw Jaffer's stick, and she smiled when she saw he was covered in grass stains and dog drool. "He just pulls me down and sits on me. The fat cow."  
  
She laughed, and Jack smiled, even though he'd been caught playing with his baby. Something he preferred to do in private, since it was definitely a private time between him and Jaffer. Of course, that rule didn't apply to Sam. She was always welcomed to join in or watch. Jack had no secrets from her, and he'd long since dropped the barrier that he'd erected to protect his private self from her.  
  
"If you put him on a diet, he'd lose a little weight," Sam told him as Jaffer ran back up with the stick in his mouth. The black lab was in fine shape, though. Even with the extra food Jack was always letting him have, he didn't have extra weight to lose.  
  
"If I put him on a diet, he'd eat me in the middle of the night," Jack told her, sliding an arm around her waist and using the other one to pry the stick away from Jaffer. "You can come inside or you can play outside, but you can't bring the stick in." He told the black lab, who snorted. Jaffer ignored the stick. He didn't want the stick, anyways. He had plenty of toys inside – and now that Sam was here, he could play with _her_, too!  
  
Sam went through the house and opened the front door so she could collect the items she'd left on the front step. Jaffer was there immediately, sniffing the bag with interest, which told Jack there was something that was at least marginally edible in it. He called Jaffer back to give Sam a chance to come back inside, then smiled.  
  
"_You're_ late."  
  
"I had a little shopping I wanted to do."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I'm going to make you a birthday cake." Sam told him, pulling out a bag of flour and a few other baking necessities.  
  
"From scratch?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Why not just get a mix?" Why bake him a cake at all? Jack was a little puzzled, although he liked the thought of her making something for him – whether he'd admit it or not. "Wouldn't that be easier?"  
  
"I want to make it from scratch, Jack." She told him, setting all the stuff on the counter, and putting her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. "It's your birthday, and since you won't let me have a party for you, I want to do something special."  
  
"You don't _have_ to..."  
  
"I know. I want to."  
  
He shrugged, and kissed her cheek softly, since he was covered with Jaffer slobber and didn't want to kiss her too seriously until he'd had a chance to clean up.  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's your birthday." She told him, her hand running up and under the back of his sweatshirt. "You can watch, but nothing more."  
  
"Have you ever actually made a cake from scratch?" He asked her, his own hand sliding under her shirt as well. Two could definitely play at that game!  
  
"Sure. I used to do it all the time." Sam stepped out of his arms before she could become too distracted by his touch, and poked his chest with her finger. "Why don't you go take a shower and get cleaned up? By the time you're done, I should have this mixed up and into the oven."  
  
"Why don't you join me in the shower, and make the cake later?"  
  
She shook her head, smiling. "Because it'd never get made."  
  
He shrugged. "I could live with that..."  
  
Sam laughed, and resolutely turned her back on him, reaching into one of the cupboards for a large mixing bowl. If she gave him half the chance, she knew he'd be able to talk her out of making the cake, and she wanted to make it, so she had to avoid those brown eyes. "Go shower, Jack O'Neill. Or I'll tell Jaffer you have a chicken nugget hidden in your pocket and sic him on you."  
  
He smiled, and wrapped his arms around her from behind for just a moment, then let her go and headed for the hallway.  
  
"I want a vanilla cake, Sam," He called. "With white frosting." If he was going to have it his way, he might as well make sure she knew what his way was. 


	3. 03

Sam didn't have Jack's company while she pulled out the cake recipe she'd printed from the Internet, but she had Jaffer's complete attention, and that was almost harder to ignore than Jack was. Jaffer had no problem sitting on the floor right at the edge of the kitchen and staring at her, waiting for something to fall on the floor for him. Sam would frequently look over as she measured ingredients, and his cheerful brown eyes were constantly on her. Jaffer was a lot like Jack in that respect, although his reasons for constantly watching her were a little different than Jack's. At least at that particular moment.  
  
"Maybe Shawn would like to come keep us company?" Sam asked Jaffer as she put the cake into the oven. "Jack wouldn't mind Shawn coming over."  
  
"_Shawn's_ going to come over this weekend."  
  
Jack's voice came from the hallway, and Sam almost jumped out of her skin. She hadn't heard the shower turn off, much less the bathroom door open.  
  
"What?"  
  
Yeah, that's it. Stall and pretend that you hadn't thought about inviting more company over. Jack smiled.  
  
"He's coming over this weekend. He insisted we have to have a real birthday party, and that if we didn't he was going to have Dotty zap me with her death ray eyes."  
  
"Dotty doesn't _have_ death ray eyes."  
  
Jack nodded, "I know. But he pouted and whined enough that I finally agreed." Yeah, like he'd tell Shawn no. Sam knew better.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked him, scowling. "I thought you didn't want to do anything for your birthday, and here I find out you're going to have a _huge_ party this weekend!"  
  
"You didn't ask what I was doing this weekend, Sam," Jack said, reasonably. "You asked what I was doing tonight. My birthday. Which is nothing. And I'm not having a huge party this weekend."  
  
"You lied."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"I did not. I wanted to have a quiet evening at home, and that's what I'm having."  
  
She wasn't sure if she should be mad or not. He was right; she had asked him if he wanted a party, he had told her he wanted to spend the night at home. He hadn't said he wasn't going to have a party, he'd just said he didn't want to have any company that night. He'd wanted to spend the time alone. With her, if she was interested. Which of course, she had been. But then she wondered if she'd horned in on what he might have wanted to be a completely quiet night. Just him and Jaffer. Maybe she'd invited herself to his house when he'd wanted to be alone?  
  
He watched her, waiting for her to think things through, and hoping she wasn't going to blow up at him. For one thing, he hated it when she was mad at him. For another, it would completely ruin his night if Sam walked out of the house. He decided to stop her before she could make it that far in her deliberations.  
  
"Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't want it to be a big deal. I just wanted to spend some quiet time, and I thought my birthday would be a good day to ask for it."  
  
"Did you want me to come over?"  
  
He actually looked surprised at the question, which told Sam the answer before he even opened his mouth.  
  
"Of course I did." He scowled. "I can't believe you even have to ask me that."  
  
She shrugged, and Jack pulled her into his arms, guiding her head to his shoulder.  
  
"Sam... no matter what I say, or do, I love having you with me. Even if I'm feeling completely anti-social, I'd still want you with me..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded, and hugged her close.  
  
"Silly woman. _You complete me_. How could I not want you close?"  
  
Now she felt like crying. God, when he was romantic and sweet like that, she was thrown completely off balance. She was more used to the tough guy image, even though she knew it was just that; an image.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Just don't be mad."  
  
"I'm not mad."  
  
He turned his head and nuzzled her bare neck with gentle lips, and Sam shivered at the touch.  
  
There was a snort from below them, and both of them looked down and saw Jaffer looking up the two of them, his tail wagging idly, and his cheerful brown eyes going back and forth between the two of them. Jack realized he had something in his mouth, and scowled, fairly certain he knew what it was.  
  
"No. Go put that back."  
  
Jaffer ignored him, his tail still wagging.  
  
"I _mean_ it."  
  
"What does he have?" Sam asked, letting go of Jack and kneeling down beside Jaffer. She didn't see anything in his mouth, but it was obvious there was something there, just by the way his jaw was set. She tried to pry it out of his mouth, getting drool all over her fingers, but unable to even get hold of whatever it was. "Jaffer, drop it."  
  
Yeah, _that_ worked for Jack, but not for Sam. Jaffer's tail wagged, but his jaw was set tight, and whatever it was in his mouth, it was apparent that he wasn't going to drop it for Sam.  
  
Jack sighed, and shook his head. Crazy dog was setting his own timetable, apparently. Ah well.  
  
"Jaffer, drop it."  
  
A small box fell into Sam's hand, and although it was absolutely drenched with slobber, there was no denying what it was. She gasped, despite herself, and looked up at Jack, who had a completely unreadable expression on his face.  
  
"Open it, Sam." 


	4. 04

Author's Note: Sorry about the cliffhanger you guys (well, not really) but I am sorry this took so long to get out. My laptop modem went down, and I had to transfer this chapter over but I couldn't until this morning. Not sure how the temporary loss of the laptop will affect my posting, but I'll try to keep the chapters rolling as much as I can!

..............

Her hands shaking so badly that she could barely hold the box, Sam did what he told her to, and opened the little container, revealing a delicate golden ring with a beautifully cut diamond that was perfectly proportioned for the ring itself. It sparkled even in the uncomplimentary light of the kitchen and hall. Sam had never seen anything so beautiful, even with the case covered in Jaffer drool.  
  
The dog slobber that had been on the outer case hadn't made its way to the velvet that protected the ring, and even though Sam's hands were covered in slaver, the ring itself was safe and dry in the case.  
  
Was it just a present? Did it mean more than that? What was he _thinking_, giving her such a gift on his birthday, when he was supposed to be the one getting, not giving? A million questions went racing through her mind, but she couldn't vocalize any of them.  
  
"Um... Jack?"  
  
She looked up at him, still kneeling on the floor beside Jaffer, and he frowned slightly as he looked down at her, realizing they were definitely in the wrong position.  
  
"This isn't right."  
  
He reached down and took the box from her with one hand, and pulled her carefully to her feet with the other. Then, once she was standing, Jack dropped to his knees in front of her, right beside Jaffer, who was watching the two of them and sitting completely still _and_ behaving for once in his life.  
  
"Jack..."  
  
It _couldn't_ be what it looked like. He hadn't mentioned anything like this, and Sam was certain he couldn't have kept it a secret from her. He was terrible at secrets.  
  
He shrugged, trying to look nonchalant and failing. This was important to him - even if he hadn't planned on doing it like this - and he didn't want to screw it up. He'd planned on a big speech. Had it all worked out what he wanted to say, and how he wanted to say it, but his mouth was dry all of the sudden, and he couldn't remember any of it.  
  
"Sam... will you marry me?"  
  
"M-marry you?"  
  
He'd hoped for a little more enthusiasm, and didn't realize that Sam's normally agile brain was completely numb by the sudden turn of events. He cleared his throat, and tried again.  
  
"I... love you. I know it's sudden notice," he glanced over at Jaffer, but then turned back to her. He wasn't any help. This whole thing was his fault, for that matter. "I want you to be my wife. Please?"  
  
It sounded woefully inadequate to Jack. Even the speech that he'd had prepared had been inadequate for all that he was asking from her, since he was well aware that she was way too good for him. The makeshift one was terrible, and so spur of the moment that he was surprised she hadn't laughed him out of the kitchen.  
  
Sam wasn't laughing. Far from it. She was so dumbfounded that she was actually having trouble standing. She sank to the floor in front of him, reaching out and taking the little box from him and looking at the ring once more. Not just _the_ ring. _Her_ ring. Her _engagement_ ring. She smiled, and her vision blurred as tears stung her eyes.  
  
She realized he was waiting for an answer, and she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, clearing her throat because the first time she tried to speak, nothing came out but a croak.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you."  
  
He smiled, then, and pulled her into his arms, right there on the kitchen floor, and Sam found herself crying and laughing at the same time as Jack crushed her against him. Then the two were bowled over when Jaffer joined in the celebration, pressing close against them as he sensed the highly charged emotions coming from them, and wagged his tail furiously since his two favorite people in the world had never felt happier to him. Sam's tears were licked from her cheeks, and Jack's kisses to her cheeks were frequently intercepted by Jaffer, who wanted his share of the attention, but neither of them minded. Nothing could have ruined that moment, and Jaffer was so much an integral part of Jack that Sam hardly noticed.  
  
"I love you," he whispered into her ear, stretched out on the kitchen floor where Jaffer had knocked them down.  
  
She smiled. There had never been any doubt in her mind that he loved her.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
She sat up, leaning against him and Jaffer, and looked at the ring once more. It was just as lovely as it had been the first time.  
  
"When did you get this?" She hadn't noticed him being absent lately, which would have been a sure sign of ring shopping.  
  
"A few days after we got back from camp."  
  
"Last July?"  
  
"The first time we went to camp," He corrected her.  
  
She smiled, surprised. He'd had it for three years?  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
He nodded. "It's been in my desk waiting for the right time. At least it was until the other day, when I decided it was time. Then it was in the stand by my bed. Until _someone_ snooped and found it and rushed me a little sooner than I'd intended." The look he shot Jaffer was far from hostile, no matter how stern his words were. Nothing that dog did could ever anger Jack.  
  
"We can wait," Sam told him, misunderstanding.  
  
"Oh, no." Jack took the box from her and took the ring out of it, then slid it on her finger. "You already _said_ you would marry me. You can't change your mind, now."  
  
"I'm not changing my mind." She said, holding her hand out to admire the ring. Not only was it beautiful, but what it stood for made it the most treasured thing she possessed. And she'd only had it for two minutes! "I'm just saying... if you weren't ready to ask me..."  
  
"I was going to ask you tonight, Sam. Just not this second."  
  
Jack hugged her close once more, his strong arms wrapped tightly around her for a long moment before he released her. His butt was getting sore from sitting on the hard kitchen floor. The kitchen hadn't been the place he'd been planning on proposing to her, after all. He got to his feet and helped her up as well.  
  
"Is that why you didn't want any company tonight?"  
  
He shook his head. "I didn't want company because I wanted a quiet night at home. I was just hoping – counting on, really – that you'd want to come over and spend some time with me." He smiled, leaned forward and kissed her, unable to really believe that she was finally wearing his ring.  
  
She melted against him, leaning into the kiss as a warmth spread through her. Her hands went under his shirt, one going up to press against his flat stomach, the other heading down, for the waistband of the sweats he'd dressed in after he'd gotten out of the shower. She felt him tense, and smiled, pleased as always by his reaction to her touch, and she was just sliding her hand –  
  
_BUUUUUUZZZZZZ_!  
  
They both jumped, and Jack almost tripped over Jaffer, who was standing close behind him. Her heart racing at the sudden fright, Sam couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Your cake's done."


	5. 05

He leaned against the door of the kitchen entranceway and watched while Sam pulled his birthday cake out of the oven. It looked good, and the house smelled good because of it, although he was thinking he should have chosen chocolate because that smelled even better. Of course, had he chosen chocolate, Jaffer wouldn't have been allowed to have any, and Jack wouldn't leave Jaffer out by doing something like that.  
  
"We'll have to let it cool before we put frosting on it." Sam told him, pulling off the oven mitts and walking over to put her arms around him, and resting her head against his chest, her eyes once more going to her hand, and the shining ring on her finger. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, but didn't pull her so close that it blocked her view of her hand.  
  
"How about some dinner?" He asked. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Depends..."  
  
"On?"  
  
"What are we having and are you cooking it?"  
  
"Birthday pizza?"  
  
"Ugh, no."  
  
"Birthday Chinese food?"  
  
She shook her head, and took a step back, and headed for his fridge. "You know, some day – soon – you're going to have to realize that there are other ways to get food than just picking up the phone and ordering it."  
  
"But the phone works so well..."  
  
He followed her over and looked over her shoulder as she opened the door. Jaffer walked over as well, always willing to take a look at the contents of the refrigerator.  
  
"How about a birthday omelet?" Sam asked him, looking over her shoulder, and smiling to see both of them so close to her.  
  
He nodded. Really, he didn't care what they had to eat. "Want me to make it?"  
  
"You don't mind?"  
  
"Course not." He stole a quick kiss, and then moved past her to reach into the fridge and pull out the eggs.  
  
Sam moved out of his way, and found herself standing in the spot next to the doorway that he'd vacated. She leaned against the doorframe and alternated between looking at the ring on her hand, and watching him as he moved around the kitchen, gathering the utensils he needed to make their dinner. She always did love to watch him.  
  
"You really bought this after the first visit to camp?" She asked; admiring the way the diamond sparkled.  
  
He looked over and promptly paid for the lack of concentration by dropping an egg on the floor. No problem; Jaffer ambled over and cleaned it up for him. The black lab loved raw eggs, and these were the only times he ever got one, although Jack did reach down and take the shell before he could eat that.  
  
"I bought it the day that Janet let me and Daniel out of the infirmary."  
  
"Does _Daniel_ know?"  
  
"No one knows, Sam," Jack told her, looking over as he scrambled the eggs. "What if you'd said no?"  
  
She smiled, and looked down at her finger again. There was no way she'd have said no.  
  
"Ham?"  
  
She nodded. "And onions?"  
  
"Whatever you want."  
  
"Green peppers, too, then."  
  
Jaffer didn't like green peppers, but Jack could work around that. He'd just make the black lab his own omelet. He turned on the stove, and started heating the pan, and the phone rang.  
  
"Damn." His hands were full of egg batter. "Get that, Sam?"  
  
She nodded, and picked up the phone. Jack could only hear her end of the conversation, but it was enough.  
  
"Hello?" She mouthed 'General Hammond' and he nodded. At least he knew who it was, but since Hammond rarely made social calls to Jack's house, he knew it was something important also.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Sam scowled, which meant something bad.  
  
"We'll be right there, Sir."  
  
Well, _shit_. That didn't sound like a relaxing evening at home. Jack didn't scowl, but he wanted to.  
  
She hung up and looked at him.  
  
"No dinner?"  
  
She shook her head. "We need to get to the base. There's an emergency."  
  
"Of course there's an emergency," Jack grumbled, reaching over and turning off the stove. God forbid the world save itself on the most important day of his life. It wasn't Sam's fault, though, and he wasn't going to take it out on her. He forced down a scowl. "What's going on?"  
  
"The General didn't say. Just that he needed us there as soon as we could get there." She shrugged. "I told him we'd be right there."  
  
He nodded, looking down at himself. Probably sweats and a sweatshirt weren't proper attire, but he could change in the locker room at Cheyenne Mountain.  
  
"We'd better get going, then, huh?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Jack smiled, this time, and shrugged. "It's not your fault, Sam. At least the cake will be cooled by the time we get back."  
  
................  
  
Everyone else was already present in the briefing room when Sam and Jack arrived about fifteen minutes later with Jaffer. Daniel and Teal'c were sitting side by side, with Jack sitting upright on the floor between them, his blonde head just barely visible over the top of the table. Hammond was seated as well, but he was looking through a stack of papers on the table, and didn't look up right away when they walked in.  
  
"What's going on?" Jack asked as he nodded to the others and sat down next to Teal'c. Carter sat down beside him and Jaffer flopped down on the floor next to her feet.  
  
Hammond looked up from his papers, his face serious. "SG-3 is late checking in. We sent a probe, but we can't gain radio contact with them."  
  
"How late are they?" Jack asked, looking at his watch. He couldn't remember exactly when SG-3 had went to their latest assignment, which was supposed to have been a simple recon of a new planet that the computer had dialed in a couple of weeks ago – of course, he'd had a lot on his mind the last few days, so he had reason.  
  
"They were supposed to check in six hours ago." Hammond said. "They could just be lost."  
  
"Or they could be in trouble."  
  
Hammond nodded. "Since SG-1 has Jack and Jaffer, I want you to go look for them. If they're simply lost or experiencing radio problems, the dogs will hopefully be able to help find them. If it's something more serious, you'll have them as back up in case you need it." He hesitated. "I don't need to tell you to be careful, right?"  
  
"Of course not, Sir." Jack shrugged. "We're always careful."  
  
"You leave as soon as you get supplies." Hammond stood up and left the room. 


	6. 06

Author's note: Nope, no marriage in this story (sorry)

...................

It was raining on the planet they gated to. Not just a gentle spring rain, either. It was a downpour. The rain was falling so hard and the wind was blowing so furiously that the rain was actually coming down sideways at times.  
  
"Was it raining like this when SG-3 came in?" Jack yelled at Daniel, to make himself heard.  
  
"No! This is new!" He couldn't hear Jack any better than Jack could hear him. Jack shook his head, and put the earpiece of his radio deeper into his ear, and pulled his hat down tight. He was already soaked, and rain was dripping off the barrel of his P-90. He gestured for the others to do the same, figuring it'd be easier for them to hear him over the radio. He waited until he saw them all adjust their earpieces then keyed his radio.  
  
"We're going to split up, guys. Teal'c, you and Carter head south with Jack. Daniel and I will go east." The ground looked pretty rough, and visibility was going to be next to nothing. "If it's been raining long, then the dogs aren't going to be much help finding any scents to follow, but we'll do what we can."  
  
There were nods all around.  
  
"See if you can raise Hammond, Carter, and let him know what's going on."  
  
Sam nodded again, and headed for the DHD. She'd have to open the gate to get a message through, and they could send the probe back at the same time. AT least that way, Hammond and the others at the SGC would know that it was raining, and that things weren't going to be quite as easy as they'd hoped.  
  
As he watched Sam, Jack knelt down next to Jaffer, running his gloved hands over the black hide. Jaffer was lab, a water dog, and Jack knew from experience that the rain wasn't going to kill him, but he didn't like having his baby out in the rain unless it was necessary. Which in this case it was.  
  
"We're ready, Colonel," Sam told him, and Jack nodded. They had to revert back to formality when they were working, and both of them understood it without even discussing it. There would be times, of course, when he slipped and called her Sam, and vice versa, but they couldn't distract each other when there was a possibility of danger, or something dangerous. They both knew and understood this, and it made their relationship a lot smoother because of it.  
  
"Let's go, then." Jack called to them. "Keep in constant contact, and don't let the person you're with out of your sight." He looked over at Daniel as he said this, and the younger man scowled, knowing that was meant almost exclusively for him. Jack wanted Daniel where he could keep an eye on him.  
  
They moved out, Teal'c, Jack and Sam immediately disappearing into the gloom the rain and clouds caused, and Jack, Jaffer and Daniel soon were out of visual sight of the Stargate. Jack checked his compass constantly, though, knowing that he'd need it to find his way back. Not even Jaffer was going to be a ton of help navigating through this.  
  
"I'm beginning to hate the rain," Daniel said, darkly, about ten minutes later. He wasn't really talking to Jack, but O'Neill looked over at him, anyways, and smiled in sympathy. Daniel looked like Jack felt. Drowned. His hat – which was a floppy brimmed hat compared to Jack's ball cap type – was soaked, and hanging limply in his eyes. His hair was soaked, and water was running from the brim and landing in various areas of Daniel's neck, where it immediately ran under his jacket and probably his shirt. His clothes were soaked, his P-90 was dripping water in a steady stream from the barrel, and Jack was sure his boots were just as full of water as his own. Even Jaffer didn't look all that happy, and since the black lab was almost constantly cheerful, this was saying something. They were cold, wet, and there was no letting up as far as they could tell. Probably they'd just get wetter and wetter.  
  
"Well, look on the bright side, Daniel..." Jack yelled over.  
  
"What's that, Jack?"  
  
O'Neill shrugged. "I was hoping you'd find it and let me in on it."  
  
Daniel scowled, and continued walking.  
  
The only good thing was that they weren't walking in mud. They would have been if the ground had been dirt, but they were walking on rock, and the rain was just bouncing off. Which was adding to the noise around them. Jack keyed his radio again, hoping that Teal'c and Carter had found the missing team so they could go home.  
  
"Teal'c? Carter? Anything?"  
  
"Rain, Sir." Sam's voice was sounding as miserable as Daniel's. "Lots of rain. Although we're coming up to some trees. How about you?"  
  
"Lots of rock. Keep your eyes open."  
  
Trees meant the possibility for an ambush, although Jack would hopefully be some help in detecting something like that before they could walk into it.  
  
"You, too, Sir."  
  
"Always."  
  
He sighed, and pointed to their left, since the ground looked a little les rocky there, and hopefully they'd find some kind of cover from the rain as well. The rocks were rising up around them – or they were starting to walk downhill – and Jack felt like they were in some kind of runoff thing, which could get dangerous as well. Especially if the rain didn't let up. He didn't want to get flooded out with no place to go to escape.  
  
They moved on, and the rain kept pouring down on them.  
  
Daniel saw the break in the rock formation first, and whacked Jack on the shoulder to get his attention. When he turned to see what he wanted, the archeologist pointed at what he'd seen. Where the rocks had been rising up well over their heads on their right, they now saw a crumbled area that was about eight feet wide, and came all the way down to the round.  
  
Jack nodded; it was as good a place to look as any. With Daniel beside him and Jaffer bringing up the rear, they turned and headed that way, the wind whistling in their ears and playing havoc with their hearing, and the rain driving into their faces which was messing with their vision. Especially Daniel, whose glasses were fogging up faster than he could clear them off.  
  
"This sucks..." Jack mumbled, looking through the break when they reached it, and then stepping across the rock-littered ground and through it. Daniel followed him, agreeing completely, and Jaffer jumped the mess looking as though he agreed as well. Then it happened.  
  
The ground under their feet had changed from solid rock on rock to shale on dirt, and the dirt had been compromised by the heavy rain and was far more treacherous than it looked. Jack felt it first, but Daniel was only half a step behind him, and when the bottom dropped out under Jack, Daniel felt it at the exact same moment. The ground under the shale had been nasty before the rain, but as soaked as the mud now was, there was nothing holding the shale up, and as a consequence, there was nothing holding up Jack and Daniel.  
  
For a moment Jack grabbed at Jaffer. An automatic reaction that he immediately quelled. His hand jerked away from the lab as he realized that he was going to fall, and Daniel was, too, but Jaffer was on solid enough ground that he might not.  
  
"Daniel!"  
  
They went down. Tumbling tail over teakettle down a steep slope they hadn't even realized they were close to.


	7. 07

There was nothing to hold onto, and nothing to grab that might have slowed his fall, although by the time he landed in a sodden heap at the bottom of the incline, Jack figured he must have hit every rock on the way down. He came to a stop in a shallow puddle of muddy water. A moment later another splash and a muffled curse announced that Daniel had arrived right behind him.  
  
Spitting out a mouthful of mud, Jack turned his head to ask Daniel if he was okay, and felt hands on his jacket, and someone pulling him up out of the water. The bottom of the incline – or cliff, or whatever it was he'd just tumbled down – was more protected from the rain, and Jack heard a voice in the gloom that held just a touch of humor.  
  
"Your form was terrible, but I'll give you an 8 for the landing."  
  
He cleared the mud out of his eyes, and saw SG-3's Commanding officer, Captain Kelly Thorpe standing next to him, looking just as wet and bedraggled as Jack felt.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Jack asked, annoyed. He turned towards Daniel, but saw that another member of SG-3 was helping the archeologist to his feet. This one had a nasty cut on his cheek, and looked exhausted. "Hammond sent us to find you. You missed check in."  
  
The Captain shrugged, and winced with the motion, which told Jack that he was hurt as well. He could sympathize. His arm was killing him where he'd landed on it, although Jack was certain he hadn't heard or felt anything pop or break.  
  
"We've been stuck in this ravine since the rain started falling. Lopez fell, and the rest of us got trapped trying to get her out."  
  
"You mean there's no way out?" Daniel asked, shaking his hand, which was bleeding from a cut on his palm.  
  
"We've tried every side," the Captain said, pointing. "First we tried with Lopez, then we tried singly, figuring we could get back to the gate and bring back help. No such luck. All the slopes coming down to this gully are too steep, and all of them are covered with that loose rock shit."  
  
"Shale," Daniel said.  
  
"Whatever." He looked at Jack, "I hope you brought someone else with you?"  
  
"Carter and Teal'c," Jack confirmed. "But they're no where near us." He reached for his radio, and keyed the mike, but all he heard was static. Either it had been broken during his fall, or there was too much interference with the rock all around them.  
  
"We've been trying ours, too." The Captain said, "But they're not working."  
  
"Is Lopez hurt, Captain?"  
  
He nodded, and led Jack and Daniel over to an overhang, where the uninjured members of SG-3 had tried to make their injured fellows more comfortable. It was also a little more sheltered from the heavy rain. Under the overhang, Jack saw the injured Lieutenant, and she was bundled up with the Captain's jacket, and leaning heavily against another man. This one a Sergeant who had his leg propped up on a rock, and was obviously in pain, even though the leg had been splinted.  
  
"Two injured, Colonel," the Captain told Jack. "Geller fell about halfway up the slope on the third try, and probably broke his knee."  
  
Ouch.  
  
"We'll have to get them out of here," Jack said. "They're already in shock, and the –" He was interrupted by a scattering of rocks falling from someplace close by, and a moment later Jaffer's large form came rushing at him from the darkness.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Jack asked, kneeling down painfully – he hurt from his fall – and running his hands along the dark fur as he avoided the long sloppy tongue that was determined to wash his dirty face.  
  
Jaffer wagged his tail, and Jack got up, satisfied that he wasn't hurt. Which meant he'd probably come down the slope on his own terms. The question was, could he get back up?  
  
"We have a couple options," Jack said, walking back over to the overhang to get out of the rain. He was freezing, and the trickle of water down the back of his shirt wasn't making things any better.  
  
"Which are?" Daniel asked, reaching down and rubbing Jaffer's ears when the black lab came over to see him.  
  
"We can wait here and hope Carter and Teal'c find us – and that they don't find us the same way you and I found these guys."  
  
"Or?"  
  
"We can see where Jaffer came down and try to make it up that way."  
  
"Those aren't very good options, Jack," Daniel muttered, and Thorpe nodded his agreement.  
  
Jack shrugged. "I'm more inclined to try to get to the top on our own."  
  
"We've tried, Sir. It's impossible. And dangerous." He gestured towards the Sergeant with the broken leg.  
  
Jack had no intention of taking a chance that when Sam and Teal'c came looking for them one of them would fall down the slope as well. He was far more inclined to give it a shot.  
  
"We'll try it, Captain. I will, anyways. The rest of you stay out of the rain." They were all shivering – SG-3 more than Daniel, although Daniel looked pretty cold, too.  
  
"I'll come with you," Daniel said, but Jack shook his head.  
  
"Stay put, Daniel. If I make it to the top, I'll radio down to you and then go get help. If not, then it was at least a try."  
  
"Why not send Jaffer to Sam with a message?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I'm not positive he could find her."  
  
"And we don't have any paper." The Captain added, listening to the conversation.  
  
Jack sighed, and flipped up the collar on his jacket once more. "I'll be back. Hopefully not too quickly."  
  
He headed back out into the rain, and Jaffer bounded after him.  
  
"How did you get down here, little man?" Jack asked his dog, walking in the general direction Jaffer had come from.  
  
As if he understood the question, Jaffer walked over to the slope, and started up, his lower center of gravity – not to mention having four feet – helping to keep him fairly steady as he climbed. Occasionally a piece of shale would come tumbling down the slope, and Jack would dodge it, but really it could have been worse, and Jack wondered if perhaps the ground in this area was a little more secure than it was everywhere else. Maybe this was one section SG-3 hadn't tried?  
  
He started up, looking for handholds and finding nothing to help him keep his balance. He tried to go the exact same place that Jaffer did, and leaned forward as far as he could, but he'd only made it about a quarter of the way up the hill – maybe forty feet or so – and he suddenly lost his footing and started sliding backwards at a far quicker pace than he had gone up. He jerked his body around and put his hands out to catch himself and slowed, but the damage was done. He was back at the bottom with nothing to show for his efforts except for bloody palms and a wounded ego.  
  
"Well... shit."  
  
Jaffer came rushing back down, obviously curious why Jack wasn't following him anymore.  
  
"Plan C, I guess, little man," Jack said, standing up painfully. "Go find Sam and bring her back here. But don't let her fall. Can you do that? Can you find Sam?"  
  
Jaffer wagged his tail, excitedly. Of _course_ he could find Sam! He knew right where she was. More or less.  
  
"Go get her, Jaffer." Jack gestured to the slope, and Jaffer headed back up it, almost as if he understood exactly what Jack wanted him to do. Which Jack hoped he did. He watched and waited, standing in the driving rain until enough time had passed that he was certain Jaffer had to have made it safely to the top, then he turned and limped his way painfully back to the overhang. Happy Birthday, Jack, he thought grumpily. 


	8. 08

The others all looked up when he came back to the overhang, and Daniel immediately noticed that he came back alone.  
  
"Where's Jaffer?"  
  
Jack scowled. "I sent him to go find Carter."  
  
"Will he?"  
  
"Yeah. Will she understand what we need from there? Who knows?"  
  
Thorpe shook his head. He didn't have as much faith in Jaffer as Jack did, although the dog was practically a legend around the SGC by now. Mainly because it was rumored that Jack O'Neill, tough guy extraordinaire was firmly wrapped around the black lab's paw and would let him get away with anything.  
  
"You know..." Daniel had been looking around the gloomy ravine, which wasn't exactly a ravine, more like a bowl shaped depression in the ground about the size of a football field. "I wonder where the water's going...?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Jack looked over, and so did Thorpe and the others. Daniel held his hand out to the rain that was still falling furiously.  
  
"Look how hard it's raining, but the puddle we landed in wasn't very deep. Unless the ground has an incredible absorption rate, the water has to be going somewhere. I wonder where."  
  
"Who _cares_?" Thorpe asked, scowling. He'd been pretty much all over the bowl in the last six hours, and he hadn't seen any water going anywhere. Of course, the visibility was so low that there was always a chance he was missing something, but he wouldn't admit that.  
  
"Well, if the water can escape, maybe we can, too." Daniel said.  
  
"I didn't see any place big enough for us to get out, Doctor Jackson," Thorpe told him. The other members of SG-3 nodded their agreement, and Daniel shrugged.

"It was just a thought. I think I'll take a look and see if I can find it."  
  
"Sounds like a waste of time, Daniel," Jack said, holding his hands out to the stinging rain to get the blood off them.  
  
"It's not like I'm doing a whole lot of anything else, Jack."  
  
Yeah, good point.  
  
"In that case, I'll come with you." Besides, someone had to keep him out of trouble, right?  
  
They walked back out into the rain, which showed absolutely no sign of slowing even though it'd been raining for what seemed forever.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to just go sit and wait for the rain to stop?" Jack asked Daniel, shivering.  
  
"You can go back, Jack. I'm _not_ going to get lost." Daniel had a very good idea why Jack had opted to accompany him. He knew O'Neill didn't care less about where the water was going.  
  
"_I_ _know_ you're not going to get lost..." He didn't show any sign of going back, though. Instead he gestured for Daniel to decide where to go.  
  
The archeologist shrugged, and headed towards the steepest side of the bowl, which was almost a vertical wall. They slogged through the puddle they'd landed in, water almost to the top of their boots, which meant their feet were far from dry, and if there was any part of him that had been dry before, by the time they reached the vertical wall, Jack was completely soaked. There was a sheet of water running down it, making the wall almost appear to be formed entirely of water, but Jack was far too wet to be impressed by the sight. Daniel, of course, immediately forgot about how miserable he was in his enthusiasm for the sight.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Jack scowled. "Yay."  
  
Daniel ignored the sarcasm. He was far too used to it to be offended. He reached his hand through the water, touching the solid wall, looking for an opening, even though there wasn't any indication that the water was escaping from there. Closer to the wall the water was roaring loudly, and Daniel had to yell once more to be heard.  
  
"Go along that side of the wall and see if you can find any opening, Jack!"  
  
Joy.  
  
He did what he was told. He didn't do it with a smile. He didn't even _try_ to pretend to be enthusiastic. But he did it because Daniel wanted him to. _Stupid friendship thing, anyways_.  
  
Jack ran his hand through the cascading water, and of course was immediately drenched by the diverted water, which coursed down his arm – under his sleeve, of course – and from there into his shirt. Just when he thought he couldn't get any wetter.  
  
"I don't feel anything, Daniel! Just a whole lot of wet!"  
  
"Just keep looking, Jack!"  
  
He grumbled, but he ran his hand along the wall, noticing that it was smooth. Probably from constantly running water. Jack figured by the time the day was over, he'd have been rained on until _he_ was smooth, too. He walked one direction and Daniel walked the other. Both of them feeling their way along the far wall of the bowl, and finding nothing.  
  
Then Jack felt the water pressure increase on his hand, and he realized that some of the water that should have been going down towards the ground was actually running sideways, away from his hand but in the general direction he was heading.  
  
"Daniel!"  
  
He didn't know if this was what his friend was looking for, but it was different, and that was something, right? He looked over and saw that Daniel was still looking at his wall.  
  
"_Daniel_!"  
  
This time he heard him, and Daniel turned and started walking towards Jack, who was running his hand along the wall going along with the odd flow of water, which was beginning to grow stronger.  
  
"What did you find?"  
  
He shrugged. Even if he didn't have to yell to make himself heard, Jack didn't know what he'd found. He'd just found water flowing the other way. He moved slightly over so that Daniel could come over beside him, and put hi hand next to his.  
  
"That must be where the water is going!" Daniel yelled over the rushing noise.  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
He knew Daniel didn't hear him, but it was the thought that counted. Jack started to move away, figuring it was time to head back now that the mystery was solved. He wanted to get out of the rain.  
  
"Come on, Daniel!" He called, and took another step, then felt what was becoming a familiar sensation. The ground under his boot was already inundated with water, and covered with another five or six inches, but what the guys hadn't known – there was no way they could – was that this area of the bowl was incredibly unstable after eons of rain storms working under the rock and shale, and Jack's added weight was the last straw so to speak. The hole that the water was escaping from was actually on the ground in front of where Jack had originally found it – not in the wall as Daniel had assumed – and suddenly the small gap which had been about a foot wide became a small chasm about 6 feet wide as the ground crumbled under Jack's boot.  
  
He couldn't stop himself and couldn't slow his momentum. It was like stepping off a cliff, and he found himself falling once more, again tumbling like a rag doll down a steep incline, although this time he was falling alone, in the middle of what felt like a raging river as the water came rushing down around him.  
  
"Jack!" Daniel wasn't close enough to fall into the sudden crevice, although the sudden increase in the water flow almost managed to pull him after O'Neill, but he braced himself against the wall and watched helplessly as Jack vanished. A moment later all there was was water again, with no sign of his friend. Not even a curse.

............

Author's note: It's times like these that I wish I had a place I could draw out what I'm trying to write, since it's hard to describe what this bowl looks like... So I'll try to do it here:

It's about 100 feet down a slope (the original one Jack and Daniel fell down) where there's a bowl made of mostly stone - both loose and solid. It's shaped that way from years and years of water. Under the bowl is a depression that has been cut by the water running, and this is what Jack just went down.


	9. 09

As much problem as Jack and Daniel were having, Teal'c and Carter weren't much better off. They, too, were walking on loose shale for the most part, and they also had water covering the rock so they couldn't see exactly where their feet were going. Teal'c had stumbled several times, cursing in more than one language every time he tripped. Sam had it even worse. Her eyesight wasn't as good as Teal'c's, and in the gloom of the growing evening with the rain coming down so hard they couldn't see more than four or five feet ahead of them, she'd fallen several times as well.  
  
Twice she'd had the ground under her feet actually give way, and only Teal'c's lightning reflexes had saved her from taking what would probably have been nasty tumbles. Both times he'd reached out and grabbed her, catching her before she could fall. Which, of course, was Jack's whole reason for teaming her with the Jaffa. He knew that Teal'c could watch Sam's back just as well – if not better – than he could, and he trusted him to bring her back safe.  
  
Even Jack was having trouble, although his four legs and lower center of gravity seemed to be helping a little. But it was obvious by the way he was watching Teal'c for direction that his nose wasn't much help if any in the torrential downpour.  
  
"This is awful!" Sam yelled at him, rubbing her wrist, which he'd grabbed the last time she'd almost fallen. Not that she was complaining, since a few bruises and maybe a sprain were a lot better than what could have happened. "We're never going to be able to find SG-3 in this mess!"  
  
They'd lost radio contact with Daniel and Jack about an hour before, and they weren't sure if it was because of rainwater getting into the radios and ruining them, or if it was interference from the weather and the rough terrain. It wouldn't have been the first time such a thing had happened, after all. Even worse was the possibility that something had happened to them, and considering the nasty weather and the treacherous footing Teal'c and Sam were dealing with, there was no reason to think things were any easier for Jack and Daniel.  
  
"I agree!" Teal'c nodded, reaching out and grabbing Jack's collar when the ground suddenly gave way under the yellow lab, and his back legs scrabbling for purchase when there was suddenly nothing there to hold his rear end up. Teal'c pulled him closer, and made sure he wasn't injured. Jack wagged his tail, uninjured, but pretty much feeling like a drowned rat. "We should return to the Stargate and try to reestablish radio contact with the others!"  
  
Sam nodded her agreement. They needed to get some help out here. There was no way she and Teal'c – or Daniel and Jack – were going to be able to find SG-3. Not in this mess. It was like looking for a needle in a very wet haystack. They'd literally have to fall on them or run into them to find them, and the odds of doing that were too high for even Sam's fine mind to figure out without a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
"Let's get back!"  
  
They turned and began retracing their steps, walking just as carefully as before, but making slightly better time, since they knew where they were going this time. They'd gone a fair pace, though, and weren't going to get back to the Stargate immediately.  
  
That was where Jaffer found them.  
  
.................  
  
Jack heard him coming first. The yellow lab's hearing was better than either of theirs, no matter how loud the rain was, and his head turned slightly to their right, his tail wagging suddenly. Teal'c didn't notice immediately. He'd been keeping a close eye on Sam, his hands constantly ready to reach out and grab her if she were to fall. It was only when Jack started barking excitedly that Teal'c noticed the difference in the dog's demeanor, and stopped.  
  
"Someone is coming!" He called to Sam. Obviously it was someone the yellow lab knew, Sam thought, looking into the driving rain, or he wouldn't be so excited. So it must be Daniel, Jack and Jaffer.  
  
She was only 1/3 right.  
  
Jaffer's dark form came out of the growing darkness, and Sam was immediately worried. Not only because he was obviously alone, but also because the black lab was limping slightly, and had a nasty gash on his shoulder. Obviously, he'd taken a fall somewhere, and Sam had to assume that he'd been with Jack and Daniel when it'd happened. Which really made her worry, since there was no way Jack would have sent Jaffer off alone. Not if he had any choice.  
  
She knelt down and the big lab limped over to her, looking exhausted and miserable, but his tail was wagging at the sight of her and when she ran her hands along his body to search for any other injuries – or even better, a note from Jack or Daniel – he listlessly licked her hand. She found swelling, but no other serious cuts, and the rain had washed the shoulder gash fairly well. There wasn't even any blood.  
  
"What happened to you?" She asked, wishing that he could answer her.  
  
"O'Neill and Daniel Jackson must be in trouble!" Teal'c yelled to her, kneeling down as well. Jaffer was swarmed by Jack, who was nuzzling his brother, and the contact seemed to pick the lab's spirits up a bit, because his tail wagged even more, and the tired look in his eyes was replaced by a little more cheerfulness.  
  
"We need to get help!" Sam called back. "They must be hurt!"  
  
That was the only way Jaffer would be alone. God, she didn't want to think about them being worse than just hurt. Hopefully they were just at the bottom of some hill, maybe after a tumble like one of the ones Teal'c had saved her from taking.  
  
Teal'c nodded, and they all stood up, Jack taking point and Jaffer walking so close to Sam that the black lab's side was brushing against her thigh. Occasionally as they walked, she'd reach her hand down and rest it on him, but whether it was to reassure him, or to comfort herself, neither knew. 


	10. 10

They couldn't get Jaffer to go through the gate. The black lab wouldn't go anywhere near it, no matter how many times Sam tried to coax him. When Teal'c reached down to pick him up to carry him through, the big dog had actually given the Jaffa a level two warning growl that had every earmark of turning into a snarl if Teal'c tried to lift him. His teeth were certainly bared in a manner that left no doubt. He wasn't going to leave the planet without Jack, no matter who asked him to.  
  
They gave up pretty quickly after that.  
  
"I shall remain here with Jack and Jaffer," Teal'c told her, unfazed at having been threatened by the lab. "You go report to General Hammond and aquire assistance."  
  
She nodded and left through the gate immediately.  
  
................  
  
The base was on alert. Sam's earlier message had informed them of the terrible weather and Hammond had called up some search and rescue teams and had them on standby just in case they'd end up being needed. Consequently, Carter had barely had time to finish the cup of hot coffee brought to her by one of the security personnel before the rescue teams were assembling in the embarkation room, along with several members of Janet Fraiser's medical staff who were trained in such search and rescue matters.  
  
The teams would carry plenty of ropes and bad-weather gear, as well as huge spotlights that were incredibly light so they were very portable. Sam gave them a quick rundown of the weather and the terrain and warned them about the treacherous footing, which prompted the teams to decide to rope themselves together – except the handlers of the various dogs that were going to be brought along – _they'd_ have to fend for themselves, since the dogs were better suited to ranging out by themselves. Too many people in an area could throw off their hearing or their noses. Not that either would be much help in the rain, but they needed what little advantage they could get.  
  
Fraiser's sharp eyes caught sight of the redness on Sam's wrist from where Teal'c had grabbed her. Redness that would turn to bruises soon, and she frowned as she reached for Carter's hand.  
  
"It's fine, Janet," Sam said, pulling her hand back. Now that they were gathered, she was in a hurry to get back through the gate. They still had no idea where SG-3 was, and only a slight hope that Jaffer would be able to lead them to wherever Jack and Daniel were, and night was going to make what was already poor visibility even worse.  
  
Fraiser had noticed something else, though. Something very hard to miss when it sparkled so brilliantly, even in the poor lighting in the embarkation room. She reached for Sam's hand again, ignoring the gasp of pain when she took her wrist.  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
"Jack," Sam whispered, unable to hide her smile.  
  
"Is it what I think it is?"  
  
"Janet, we _need_ to go... I'll tell you all about it later. After we have them back."  
  
As much as she wanted to gossip now, Janet nodded and let her go, after a final look at the ring. It was beautiful. She turned and double-checked her staff, making sure they were all bundled up against the oncoming rain, and then checking to make sure all had their first aid kits and that everything was ready. Only then did she nod to Hammond to let him know they were set.  
  
"Move out people," Hammond ordered. "Everyone maintain radio contact with the home team." These would be the men and women at the Stargate, who were responsible for coordinating the various teams in their search patterns.  
  
The gate flared and they started filing through. Forty-seven men and women bound and determined to get their fellows home safely.  
  
......................  
  
"Jack!"  
  
Daniel was kneeling in the rushing water as close to the newly formed crevasse as he dared, and was looking down into it, hoping for any sign of O'Neill.  
  
"_Jack_!"  
  
The roaring water completely drowned out his voice and Daniel knew that even if Jack was only a few feet away, chances were he wasn't going to be able to hear him. And he wouldn't be able to hear Jack. Which was assuming that O'Neill hadn't fallen much further. God only knew where the gully ended, and if Jack had even managed to survive. The only thing that gave Daniel any hope at all was the angle of the slope – well, what he could see of it, and the water that was rushing down. It wasn't straight down; it was more of an angle. Even less of an angle than the first one they'd fallen down. Hopefully it was enough to make the stop at the bottom – or _wherever_ Jack stopped – a little less dramatic. Daniel just had to get down there to find him. And to do that, he was going to need to get help.  
  
He got to his feet and made his way almost blindly back to the overhang. Captain Thorpe was checking the broken leg of his Sergeant, who was either asleep or unconscious, and Lopez was biting her lip in concern as she watched. All of them looked up when Daniel joined them, and his concern and agitation were easy to read, even though none of them knew him al that well.  
  
"Where's Colonel O'Neill?" Thorpe asked, standing up and covering the broken leg once more.  
  
"He fell," Daniel said, wiping his glasses off and trying to keep his voice steady. No sense in letting them know how scared he really was. Not for himself, but for Jack. "The ground gave way under him, and he was swept down into another gully of some kind. I can't get a response to my calls, and I can't see him."  
  
"Do you think he's-"  
  
"We have to find him."  
  
"How?" Thorpe asked, looking around. It wasn't as though they had any rope, or any other means of finding O'Neill.  
  
"We've got to try to get back to the Stargate. We need to try the hill again. And again. Until we make it up. It's the only way we're going to be able to get help to Jack."  
  
Thorpe nodded. O'Neill would do it for him, or any other person in the SGC. If they had to try the hill again, they would. It was one thing to sit and wait when you were trapped like a rat – which they were. It was quite another to sit and wait when someone's life could be at stake. He looked at Lopez.  
  
"Keep an eye on Geller, Lieutenant. We'll be back."  
  
With Daniel leading the way, Thorpe and Lieutenant all headed back out into the driving rain. 


	11. 11

Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter and the last one took so long to get out. The trouble I'm having with my laptop is really throwing me for a loop. I never realized just how much I use it in my fanfic writing! But here you go, and I'll try to have another up tonight sometime.

.....................

"We'll split up," Sam said to the others the moment they emerged from the gate and Jaffer had charged over to welcome her back. She wasn't really in charge, but she knew the situation far better than any of those who had just come through with her, and with Teal'c looming behind her and Jaffer and Jack flanking her, no one was going to argue with her anyways. "Rescue teams 1 and 2 with me and Teal'c going east, Rescue teams 3 and 4 go north, and Rescue teams 5 and 6 go west."  
  
"What about the south, Major?" One of the team leaders asked.  
  
"Teal'c and I went south when we came in the first time, and didn't find anyone. We'll try the other directions first and if we don't find anyone, we'll retry that way last." Sam explained as she handed Teal'c a waterproof coat, which the Jaffa put on gratefully. He didn't like to be wet any more than anyone else did.  
  
Jack and Daniel had gone east, which was why Sam and Teal'c were going that way – unless Jaffer could find Jack for them. Then they'd go whatever way Jaffer chose.  
  
"Everyone watch your footing," She reminded them, watching as they all set out, then kneeling down by Jaffer. "Can you take me to Jack, Little man?" She asked him, rubbing his ears lightly. "Find Jack for me, Jaffer."  
  
The black lab seemed to understand exactly what she wanted, because he turned and headed straight east of their position, disappearing into the gloomy night almost immediately so Sam had to call him back to slow him down. They couldn't afford to lose him, and she didn't want him to take a fall in his hurry.  
  
She waved to the members of the home team, and called Jaffer to her side once more. "Let's go."  
  
................  
  
"_This is impossible_," Thorpe complained, loudly so Daniel could hear him, as he slid about twenty feet down to the bottom of the bowl once more. A scattering of loose shale came down with him, and Daniel dodged it. It was almost completely dark, now, and the rain was still coming down furiously hard. The three men had been trying to get up the side of the slope for about half an hour and there had been very little success. Once Daniel had managed to make it about halfway – at least he thought it was halfway – it was hard to tell in the dark.  
  
"We can't give up," Daniel yelled back.  
  
As the lightest member of the three, he was having the easiest time with the rock, but still wasn't able to get out, and he was as close to frantic as he'd ever felt. Jack was gone. Jaffer was gone, and he had no idea where Sam and Teal'c and Jack were. For all he knew, they could have taken a fall as well and be laying somewhere dead or seriously injured and waiting for Jack and Daniel to come looking for them. The thought didn't help make Daniel any more patient when he made his tries at the side of the slope. If anything, he hurried too much, and that added to the reasons he couldn't get up.  
  
"Why don't we see if we can find Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
"He's too far down," Daniel yelled. "And the water's rushing too fast. We're going to need help!"  
  
Thorpe raised his hands helplessly, and then moved out of the way as Lieutenant Dern came sliding down the slope, bringing another rain of shale with him.  
  
"God, I _hate_ this fucking planet!"  
  
Daniel nodded. He did, too. He was just hoping that the planet wasn't going to cost him his best friends.  
  
"My turn to try again!"  
  
He headed up the slope, a little to the side from where he'd tried before, since in some places there the rocks were gone completely and replaced by mud, which was absolutely impossible to get any toehold or handholds on. He counted the steps he took with his feet, knowing that each one was about a foot and a half – more or less – and that he was sure he and Jack had fallen at least 100 feet when they'd taken their tumble. This way he could sort of keep track of his progress even in the dark.  
  
Twenty steps later he stopped and rested. His arms were killing him and his legs were sore from the many scrapes and bruises that had to be all over him from all the falls he'd taken. He knew he and the other two had been lucky that they hadn't been seriously injured in any of their slides down the slope, and knew that eventually that luck was going to run out if they didn't get up soon. There was just too much chance of a nasty fall. Proof of that in the form of Geller's broken knee. His feet were numb with cold and he really couldn't even feel his fingers anymore, which was fine, since he knew they were cut up and scraped from scrabbling all over the rocky hillside.  
  
He gave himself a minute or two to rest, then forced his tired body to get moving once more. The longer they waited, the less hope he had of finding Jack alive when he brought help. His hand went up, feeling for anything solid that might hold some of his weight, and his foot moved at the same time. Twenty-one. Twenty-two...  
  
Something hit his hand. A piece of the shale. Daniel looked up the slope, since that was where the rock had come from, and he was suddenly worried that somewhere above him the entire mountain was giving way. Wouldn't _that_ just be the capper for what was already a shitty day? Another rock came down on him, and then a small shower of them. Daniel was stuck debating what to do. Did he dare risk sticking it out on the side of the hill and hoping that was the worst of it? If it wasn't, he could take a fall that was just as nasty as anything Geller had taken. But he'd come so far already, he was loathe to stop and go back down and wait for the rocks to stop falling.  
  
Then a large black form came barreling into him, and only the fact that Daniel had stopped on a fairly solid piece of rock kept the sudden added weight from sending him tumbling back down the hill.  
  
"Jaffer!"  
  
A cold nose stuck itself against his neck and Daniel didn't even flinch away from it. He was so glad to see the black lab again.  
  
There was more rock falling, though, which meant the black lab must have set loose some kind of chain reaction from coming down the slope, and Daniel pushed the nose away from his neck carefully.  
  
"We've gotta get back down, Jaffer, or we're going to bring the whole side of the hill down on Thorpe and Dern."  
  
Suddenly a pale form came out of the darkness as well, in a shower of rocks that cascaded over Daniel's head and clattered as they fell the rest of the way down the slope. An excited bark sounded as Jack came crashing into Daniel, and this time the rock he was standing on wasn't solid enough to support it. Not the weight of Daniel _and_ the two big labs. He felt the rock give way, and had the horrible sensation of weightlessness just before he started to fall.  
  
"_Shit_!"  
  
From out of nowhere a hand grabbed his wrist in a steel grip, stopping his plummet before it could start, and Teal'c's deep voice came out of the night.  
  
"I have you, Daniel Jackson."


	12. 12

"To quote Lois Lane," Daniel called to his friend, almost giddily happy to see him, and definitely glad for the hand that was crushing his wrist. "_'You've got me, but who's got you?_'"  
  
"Who is Lois Lane?"  
  
Jaffer and Jack had both slid a little ways down the side of the hill when the rock had given way, but Jack was back, now, and was whuffling Daniel happily, his wet nose all over the archeologist as if he hadn't seen him for weeks.  
  
"I'll explain later!"  
  
"I am tied to a rope with several members of a rescue party holding the other end," Teal'c yelled. "They will pull us up!"  
  
"_No_! We have to go _down_!" God! They had _rope_! And _people_! He didn't know how Teal'c and Sam had known they were in trouble, but he'd never been happier to see them. "We've got to save Jack!"  
  
"We must go up, first," Teal'c said. They really didn't have a choice. The rescue members didn't know Daniel wanted him to go down; they only knew that when Teal'c gave the signal they were supposed to pull the Jaffa up, and hope that he had some news about the whereabouts of Jack and Daniel. Teal'c gave a jerk on the rope, and suddenly Daniel felt himself being raised up along the slope of the bowl. He got his feet under him, but Teal'c wasn't about to release his hand, so there wasn't much he could do to help them get him up. There were enough of them, however, that they didn't need help, and it was only about a minute and a half later that his free hand felt the edge of the incline and the hands grabbing him by the jacket and pulling him onto level ground.  
  
"Daniel!"  
  
He could see Sam easily in the bright light of four large spotlights, and he didn't miss the relief on her face at having found him. Jack came bounding up beside him as Teal'c rose to his feet and came over.  
  
"Are you injured, Daniel Jackson?"  
  
"We have to find Jack!" Daniel yelled. "We need rope and people!"  
  
"Has there been any sign of SG-3?" One of the rescue leaders asked.  
  
Daniel nodded. "They're down there. We were all trapped, and a couple of them are hurt!"  
  
Instantly they were relaying the message to the home team. The radios they'd taken were better equipped for the wet weather, and more importantly, they were all on fairly level ground and there wasn't as much interference.  
  
"What's happened to Jack?" Sam asked him, getting close so she didn't have to yell. Close enough that Daniel could see the concern in her eyes.  
  
"He fell through a crevasse, Sam. I couldn't find him."  
  
Daniel reached for one of the ropes and started tying it around his waist.  
  
"Where's Jaffer?" Sam asked, already grabbing a rope as well. She saw Jack, but the black lab was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Last I saw, he was on the slope." Daniel told her. "He's probably down on the bottom looking for Jack." Which was where Daniel wanted to be, too.  
  
.........  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
The two men at the bottom of the slope had been pretty much rained on by a clattering of loose rocks and some mud, and had fully expected to see Daniel Jackson sliding back down the hill on his face – or other parts of his anatomy – any minute.  
  
It didn't happen though. What happened was a large black form came sliding down. One that looked nothing like Daniel, even in the dark. Then they realized it was Colonel O'Neill's black lab.  
  
"Jaffer!" Thorpe knelt down, patting his knee, "Come here, boy!"  
  
The black lab trotted over to him, and Thorpe ran his hands along the dog's collar, hoping to find a note or some other sign that he'd found Major Carter and Teal'c, but there was no sign. Of course, there was also no Daniel Jackson. Dern realized this as well, of course, and came over and knelt close by as well, so he wouldn't have to yell quite so loudly.  
  
"Where's Doctor Jackson?"  
  
"How the hell should I know?" He looked down at the lab, who was sniffing the air around him, looking for his Jack. "He must still be on the hill."  
  
"Maybe the dog brought back help?"  
  
"Does he look like Lassie?"  
  
Thorpe stood up. He was glad to see Jaffer, but worried about Daniel. Civilians were always more hassle than they were worth.  
  
"I'm going to climb up there, maybe he got stuck somewhere." He stopped talking when he noticed the cut on Jaffer's shoulder and was going to mention it when Dern suddenly hit his shoulder to get his attention. Which _hurt_, since he was fairly certain that shoulder was sprained.  
  
"Captain!" Dern had looked up the hill and thought he saw a light in the driving rain. Of course, he could have been wrong, but it was so dark by now that a light was hard to miss. "Do you see that?"  
  
He looked up, and did, indeed, see it.  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
A moment later they heard excited barking, and a yellow version of Jaffer came rushing down the slope in a rain of shale, coming over to the two men and the black lab and wagging his tail in greeting. Both men recognized Jack immediately. The yellow lab was on the base more than Jaffer was, and was far more social when it came to spending time with others. Jaffer tended to stay near Jack when he was around. Jack liked to play with anyone when Teal'c was occupied and couldn't play with him. A moment later, Teal'c, Daniel and Sam all came sliding down the hill as well, each of them attached to a rope, and each of them carrying a spot light. A minute after that, another three men arrived, with more rope, more spotlights, and some rain gear.  
  
"God, am I glad to see you guys!" Thorpe said, limping over to them, with Dern right behind him and Jack following happily. Jaffer was still nosing the air around him, trying to pick up Jack's scent, and unable to in the driving rain.  
  
"Not as glad as we are to see you," Sam said, wincing at the cut on Dern's cheek, and thinking that the two men looked even more exhausted than Daniel did. "We've got help on the way, and medical personnel coming to take care of your wounded once we get you out of here."  
  
Thorpe nodded, and Sam turned the Captain over to the other rescuers, and turned to Daniel, her eyes worried. "Where's Jack, Daniel? Where did he fall?"  
  
Daniel turned around to get his bearings, and then pointed, but Jaffer had already found it. The black lab gave a bark – a rarity for him – and took off into the darkness and rain at a fast trot. The three members of SG-1 followed, and Daniel was amazed to find that Jaffer was leading them to exactly where Jack had fallen. He didn't know how the black lab knew, but there was no mistaking it.  
  
"Careful! _Jaffer_!" Daniel tried to call him back when they started getting close to the hole. He didn't want the black lab to fall through it as well, but Jaffer had no intention of stopping.  
  
In the light of the spotlights that Teal'c and Daniel were carrying, the three of them saw the black lab aim right for the hole where rushing water had almost completely concealed the gap. There was no mistaking his intent, though. The big lab jumped right into it without a moment's hesitation. He was gone instantly.  
  
"_Jaffer, NO_!" 


	13. 13

Jack hated rain. He hated being cold, he hated being wet and he absolutely would never come to this Godforsaken planet ever again, because if there was one thing he hated more than rain, cold and being wet, it was the _stinking_ planet he was on. He'd had plenty of time to make the list, short as it was, and plenty of reason to.  
  
He'd thought he'd heard Daniel shout his name when the ground gave way under him, but he wasn't sure. The roaring water that had been all around him had pretty much drowned out all other noises, and he wasn't even sure if he'd yelled anything himself.  
  
The fall had hurt. Not as much as it might have, since the water cushioned the shale he was tumbling down, but it also sped him along faster than if he'd had a smooth, dry surface to maybe get a little friction on. There was nothing to grab hold of to stop himself, and it was so dark Jack couldn't see where he was going so he couldn't brace himself for what he absolutely knew was going to be a sudden stop.  
  
He was right. The first thing he hit, though, was the thing that probably saved his life. A tree. Well, a bush, maybe. Whatever it was, he slammed into the trunk of it sideways, grunting when the wind was knocked out of him but grabbing for something – anything – that he could use to stop his fall. The water was rushing against him, even braced as he was against the trunk of the bush (tree?) and was trying to pull him away so he could finish his fall, but Jack's searching hand found a tangle of branches and he grasped them tightly.  
  
Panting, he jerked his head up out of the water, then was still for a long moment while the water coursed over him, the force of the flow holding him tightly pinned against the tree for almost a full two minutes before the pressure finally began to ease a little as the initial rush of water slowed a bit.  
  
He pulled himself into a sitting position with his back against the trunk, already shivering, but unsure if it were from reaction to his fall, or the cold. Maybe both. The water was still coming. It was like sitting in the middle of a stream, and holding onto the branch to make sure he wasn't swept away once more. His head hurt. His side was killing him where he'd hit the tree (bush?), and his hand hurt, but he was alive, and he wasn't falling. Those were good things.  
  
"Daniel!?"  
  
His call wasn't very loud. He was pretty breathless. There was no way Daniel could have heard him. Not over the rushing water. Jack reached for his radio with his free hand, but when he keyed the mike he didn't even get static. Damn thing was dead. Or just waterlogged. Whatever it was, it wasn't any help to him. He dropped his hand back to his side, and leaned his head back, trying to catch his breath and assessing his situation.  
  
Yeah, he was screwed.  
  
There was no way Daniel was going to be able to find him. Jack prayed he didn't try, since he knew that him hitting the tree and stopping had been a fluke, and he didn't want to hear Daniel come tumbling by, landing God only knew where further down the slope.  
  
"Stay where you are, Daniel!" Jack called weakly, knowing he wasn't going to hear that either. He'd probably fallen at least a couple hundred feet, probably more. And still he had water coming down the hill at him! At least it wasn't as much, which didn't make it all that much better, but the water wasn't so strong now that Jack was worried about being ripped away from the tree as long as he kept hold of the branch.  
  
God, he hated being wet. And cold. He was well aware of just how cold he was, and the water rushing under his clothing didn't make it any better. Jack pulled his legs up, bringing his knees against his chest. This stopped the flow of water up his pant legs quite a bit, but even more importantly, it would help him stay a little warmer. Unfortunately, it also made the water flow right up from his boots, up his legs and into his face, so Jack was forced to raise his head a little higher to be able to breathe. One arm went around his legs, the other hand was still holding tightly to the branch, and he tried to figure out what the heck he was going to do now.

.............

An hour later, he was still trying to come up with something. He was shaking so badly that his teeth were chattering, and he knew he was in real trouble, but he hadn't heard Daniel come passed him, so that was one good thing. Maybe Daniel and SG-3 would figure out a way to get him out. Yeah, they could tie their socks together, make a rope and come rescue him. Jack smiled at his own little wit, and looked at his watch. Luckily it was waterproof, and had see in the dark hands, because he couldn't see anything else (unless you counted water and darkness). An hour and five minutes.  
  
He tried to distract himself from just how cold, wet and miserable he was. Tried to think only warm thoughts. Cuba. Saudi Arabia. Iraq. No, not Iraq. He switched to warm, mushy thoughts, and Sam and Jaffer both came to mind. Jaffer as a puppy, chewing on something, and Sam only a few hours before when she'd agreed to become his wife. Jack smiled again, and closed his eyes, still keeping his head up so the water rushing over him only made it as high as his neck. God he loved Sam. He wondered where she was, and if she was safe. She was probably looking for him and Daniel by then. Maybe even with Jaffer, if the black lab had found her yet.  
  
He felt himself starting to drift off, and snapped his head back up when he suddenly had a mouthful of water. Coughing and sputtering, he retightened the grip on the branch that had loosened as he'd started to fall asleep. He couldn't fall asleep. He searched for other memories to distract him and inevitably his thoughts fell on Shawn.  
  
Ah yeah, Shawn. His son, his responsibility. He was getting old so quickly, now. Already 13. And was already starting to talk about skipping the rest of his formal schooling and going into the Air Force Academy early. They'd put him in high school classes, and Shawn had excelled. Had even managed to make friends with kids much older than himself. Jack smiled. The boy was a social butterfly, and could make friends with anyone.  
  
"Just like his old man."  
  
Jack had to laugh at that. No, not like his old man, but that was okay. Jack didn't want Shawn to be exactly like him, no matter how much Shawn wanted to be. He wanted Shawn to be Shawn.  
  
Jack looked at his watch again. Two hours? Was that all? It felt like forever. Maybe the thing was broken. He wanted to tap it, but didn't release his grip on the tree branch. Actually, by then his hand was so numb, he wasn't sure he _could_ have released his grip.  
  
"I hate this planet," Jack muttered to the darkness and the running water.  
  
........................  
  
Jaffer didn't smell Jack. He didn't hear Jack, and he definitely couldn't see Jack. But he'd known without a doubt where to _find_ Jack. It was almost as if there was a link between him and his Jack. A way to know where Jack was, and what he was doing. Jaffer always knew where his Jack was.  
  
The black lab had jumped willingly through the opening in the ground. He wasn't afraid of water – he loved the water – and he definitely wasn't cold, since his black fur was specially designed to be waterproof. He could be wet but unless it was freezing out, he'd never be cold.  
  
He found himself going downhill, with his paws slipping occasionally on the wet shale, and even more, occasionally he'd find the ground giving way under him. No problem, really. With an agility that belied his size, Jaffer would simply jump to the side and find more solid ground, then would continue his way down. His Jack was closer, now, and Jaffer was eager to be with him.  
  
...............  
  
Three hours. Jack was exhausted, and he wasn't even doing anything. He was having trouble keeping his head up, now, and his grip on the branch was no longer numb, it was painful. When he wasn't cold, he was hurting, and when he wasn't hurting or cold, he was just plain miserable. He couldn't focus his thoughts on anyone, anymore. His mind was as numb as the rest of him. God, he hated being wet.  
  
Then his tired mind thought once more of Jaffer. From nowhere the image came of his black lab, and Jack felt an unexpected warmth spread through him. _His baby_. Really, the only one he'd ever known that had needed him completely. Sam loved him, but she didn't depend on him entirely. If Jack wasn't there, she could rely on Daniel or Teal'c or Jacob. Shawn loved him, too, but Shawn had Dotty and James, and Jack had had nothing to do with how he'd been raised until recently.

Jaffer was the only one that had truly depended on Jack from the moment he came to live with him, and Jack had responded to that need with his entire being. He'd showered the black lab with everything he could give him – both physical and emotionally. Jaffer had been the one thing that Jack didn't have to have any barriers with. No secrets were held from the lab. When Jack needed to cry, it was Jaffer's shoulder he wept on more than anything. When he laughed, more often than not it was because of something Jaffer had done. His dog could do no wrong in Jack's eyes, because he was exactly what Jack needed.  
  
Sam was there, of course, but she wasn't completely devoted to him. She had her work, her own interests, and he understood that. He knew it had to be that way. Jaffer didn't. Jaffer had Jack. Only Jack. _His_ Jack. There was a bond between the two that Jack had always been vaguely aware of, but until this very moment had never actually felt so keenly. He raised his head slightly, suddenly feeling that Jaffer was close by.  
  
"_Jaffer_?"


	14. 14

"We have to follow him!" Sam yelled over the rain. It wasn't so loud here in the bowl as it had been up top, but it was loud enough.  
  
Daniel and Teal'c both nodded their agreement.  
  
"How far down does it go?" Teal'c asked Daniel.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The Jaffa took the rope he'd had tied to his waist and tied the loose end to the end of Sam's rope, making it twice as long. Daniel was too exhausted to go down, and Teal'c's strength would be needed to help pull her back up, so Carter was the one to go in the hole. Besides, Teal'c was fairly certain she'd have refused to be left behind if he'd have suggested anyone else.  
  
"We will hold you," The Jaffa told her, taking the rope in his hands and giving her about ten feet of slack to begin with. Then he took a coil of climbing rope off his shoulder, handed one end to Daniel and gave Carter the other end. "When you find O'Neill and Jaffer, wrap the other rope around O'Neill and we will pull you all up."  
  
She nodded her understanding, and edged her way to the opening Jaffer had just vanished down minutes before. With one hand on the rope and the other holding one of the spotlights and hoping that it was waterproof enough to stay lit even with the current of water that was flowing over it, Sam started through the opening carefully.  
  
....................  
  
He heard his name! Jaffer gave a joyous bark and scrambled down the watery hillside even faster, anxious now to get to Jack.  
  
O'Neill heard the bark but was certain he was hearing things. Even though he was certain Jaffer was close, the black lab rarely barked, and it had to have been his imagination. Or just wishful thinking.  
  
Then Jaffer was there. The water suddenly stopped flowing over Jack's legs as a large form came scrabbling down the hill above him, and stopped right in front of him, blocking the water almost completely and barking furiously.  
  
"Jaffer?"  
  
Using the hand that was wrapped around his knees, Jack reached out and touched the black lab's chest, unable to believe what his tired mind was showing him. Sure enough, though. There was the silky – and very wet – black fur, and underneath that warm hide, Jack could feel the strong steady heartbeat that had lulled him to sleep more than once.  
  
The black lab wormed his way between Jack's knees, whining softly and anxious to get closer to his Jack. He pressed his nose against O'Neill's face, and then started licking him. Jack pushed the head to the side, but pulled the rest of the lab closer. Not just for warmth, but because he was truly glad to see him.  
  
"I'm _already_ wet, little man," Jack chided him, pressing his cheek against his lab's shoulder. "And I probably won't need a bath for weeks."  
  
Of course, a nice _hot_ shower...  
  
His cheek felt something that didn't belong. Jack knew Jaffer's body well, and knew when something wasn't right. With Jaffer's appearance, he'd already forgotten about how miserable he was, and now his mind was able to focus a little better. He felt a little better. But with that sudden lucidness came the realization that his baby was hurt. He'd pressed his cheek right against the cut on Jaffer's shoulder, and even in the dark had noticed the difference immediately. He couldn't see the cut, but he knew it was there.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
Jaffer licked his face in reply, not at all concerned about being cut, or having all the water rushing all over him as he blocked it from spraying his Jack. A little cut wasn't going to hurt him, and neither was a little water.  
  
Jack ran his free hand along the rest of Jaffer's body, doing a check that he'd done a million times since the lab was a puppy. He found swelling in several places but nothing too serious, and no other unevenness that would tell him there was another cut. Satisfied, he rested his forehead against Jaffer's warm chest and closed his eyes, grateful for the dog's presence and wondering how he'd managed to find him.  
  
Jaffer started barking, again, but Jack didn't question him as to why. The lab never barked without a reason. With one hand holding his branch, and the other pressed against Jaffer's cut shoulder, keeping the water off it, Jack felt himself warming up a little as Jaffer's body heat mingled with his own. It helped that the water was no longer sweeping it away. He shivered, and Jaffer leaned his head down and licked the back of Jack's neck a few moments, as though to reassure him before resuming his barking.  
  
....................  
  
"Jaffer?"  
  
Sam called the black lab's name as soon as her head went below the level of the hole and she lost sight of Teal'c and Daniel. She rained the spotlight with one hand and held the rope with the other, trusting the two men on the other end to hold her steady as she worked her way down the slope, slipping occasionally, but using the taut rope to help maintain her position.  
  
"_Jaffer! Here boy_!"  
  
She called him again and again, sweeping the slope with her light, hoping for some sign of the black lab, or of Jack.  
  
She heard a bark over the roar of the water that was rushing down around her, and looked above her. Had Teal'c sent Jack down? She heard the bark again, and realized that it wasn't Jack's bark and it wasn't coming from above her. It was Jaffer, and it was below her. Hardly daring to hope it would be that easy, Sam shined her light in the direction of the faint barking, but didn't see anything.  
  
"Jaffer! I'm coming! _Stay_ boy!"  
  
She quickened her pace as much as she dared to, shining the light in the direction of the barks, which were getting louder, and coming from directly below her. Then they stopped.  
  
"Jaffer!"  
  
God, she didn't want him to stop barking! Then he started again, and she let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She moved again, her light now trained on some kind of odd shape that was right below her. Some kind of tree, maybe. Or a bush. The barking was coming from there.  
  
Sam got closer, and saw Jaffer turn his head, his brown eyes reflecting the light of the spotlight she was holding. He stopped barking, and with a glad cry, she realized that the rest of the odd shape was Jack. He was clinging to the bush with one hand, and to Jaffer with the other.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
He raised his head as she came to a stop beside him and the black lab, and Sam let go of the rope and reached out to touch his face. He looked as tired as she'd ever seen him, and that was saying something. But he was alive!  
  
"Sam?"  
  
She saw his mouth move, but didn't hear the words, but she smiled and nodded.  
  
"We're going to get you out of here, Jack. Hold on, okay?"  
  
"I've been holding on..." She didn't hear all of what he was saying, but she didn't need to.  
  
She grabbed the rope that had been coiled over her shoulder, playing out as she'd been climbing down.  
  
"I'm going to wrap this around you, Jack," She said, unsure if he could hear her in the loud roar of the water. Probably he couldn't. She slipped the end of the rope around his chest and tied it tightly. God, he was so cold. And shivering like he'd shake himself apart any minute. "Hold on, okay," She told him, pressing her lips against his cold cheek.  
  
He moved his hand from Jaffer's shoulder and wrapped it around her. Not for support, but to hold her, and it was the hardest thing Sam had ever done when she pulled away.  
  
"We're going to be pulled up," She yelled. "I'm going to bring Jaffer with me, you just hold onto the rope." She knew he wouldn't go anywhere if he was worried about Jaffer, so she made sure to include that.  
  
Jack nodded, and Sam gave the signal, and felt tension on the rope as Teal'c and Daniel started to pull. Then she noticed something else.  
  
"Jack! Let go of the branch!"  
  
He couldn't obey her. His hand was no numb and his grip was so tight that it was almost as if he were a part of the branch, now. Realizing this immediately, Sam pulled her knife and slashed through the thick limb, trying to get it cut before Teal'c pulled her too far away to help Jack. The knife slipped on the wet bark and the razor sharp blade slashed across Jack's hand, opening a long gash.  
  
"_Ah_!"  
  
With a jerk of pain, O'Neill let go of the branch, and Sam dropped her knife as another jerk on the end of her rope threw her off balance and she slipped. She reached out and grabbed Jaffer's collar, and pulled the lab up into her arms as Jack and she were dragged against the flow of the water and steadily ascended the slope. 


	15. 15

Daniel couldn't handle his rope by himself. Not that he was a weakling; he was in far better shape than he'd ever been in his life, but he'd had a rough day himself, and wasn't at his best. Luckily, there were plenty of people now to help him. The other search teams were all converging on the site, and the first of them had arrived. While the original team had already pulled SG-3 up the hill and were carrying them back to the Stargate, the newcomers were helping Daniel and Teal'c pull on the ropes. They could only hope that Jack was on the other end.  
  
Of course, Daniel was fairly certain that Sam wouldn't have pulled the rope and given the signal if she hadn't found Jack and Jaffer, so Daniel was certain Jack was going to be on the end of the rope, he was just praying that he was okay.  
  
Sam was the first to be pulled up. The Major had both arms wrapped around Jaffer's big body and as soon as her head cleared the top of the crevasse, hands reached down and grabbed Jaffer's collar, using the leverage to pull the big lab out of the hole, while others reached down and took hold of Carter's jacket to help pull her up as well.  
  
"Watch out for that ledge!" Daniel warned loudly. That was all they needed was for the rescuers to fall as well, although they were all still tied together. If enough ground gave way, they could lose a lot of folks.  
  
They moved back, pulling Sam and Jaffer with them, even though the black lab and Carter were both struggling to get free so they could get back to Jack, who wasn't too far behind. Daniel and his group hadn't pulled quite as effortlessly as Teal'c had, after all, and Jack's ride up the hill had been bumpy. Not as bumpy as the fall down had been, though.  
  
"_We got him_!"  
  
The cry went up the minute Jack's head appeared over the water that was rushing down into the crevasse, and a few of the rescuers stepped forward once more, this time to grab Jack and pull him up and out of the hole, and then away from the unstable ground.  
  
A medic knelt down next to him as a rescuer covered him with a blanket, and two others held up a large piece of canvas to block the rainfall. It also muted the sound of the downpour enough that no one would have to yell. Sam came over and knelt next to him as well, and Jaffer pushed his way past them all to stand over him also.  
  
Carter was worried, but not desperately so. She'd already talked to him, and knew he wasn't seriously injured. Jack was pale and his eyes were closed, but he was breathing. They could see his chest moving in the light of the spotlights.  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
He opened his eyes and looked up, and then around.  
  
"_Daniel_?" He coughed, and his voice was rough, but they all could understand what he was saying.  
  
Daniel had knelt down with Sam, and he reached out to take Jack's hand, but pulled back when he saw it was bleeding badly.  
  
"I'm here Jack."  
  
"I found out where all your water was escaping to..."  
  
Daniel smiled, despite the worry.  
  
"Yeah? Did you take pictures?"  
  
Jack grinned, but started to cough when he was going reply.  
  
"That's enough talking Colonel," the medic chided him, reaching out and putting a bandage on his bleeding wrist while Jaffer watched intently. "We've got to get them back to the SGC," the medic said, steadying Jack while the rescuers put him on a backboard which would double as a stretcher on the way back. It was a measure of how awful he felt that Jack didn't even complain. He just closed his eyes, and reached a hand out to rest it on Jaffer's shoulder.  
  
Then the medic pointed at Daniel. "Put him on one, too."  
  
"_What_? I don't need to be carried."  
  
"You took a fall and could be injured."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Despite this protest, Daniel ended up on a board as well, grumbling every moment while they strapped him down tightly. Tighter than they needed to as far as he was concerned, he complained. Sam smiled, running a hand along O'Neill's cheek as one rescuer took one end of his stretcher, and Teal'c picked up the other. She was glad they were both okay enough to complain.  
  
"Are we ready?" Sam asked the rescuers as they picked up Daniel's stretcher as well.  
  
Daniel noticed something just then, and freed a hand from the restraining strap with difficulty, and then reached out to take hold of Sam's, pulling her a little closer.  
  
"When did you get that?"  
  
Sam smiled leaned over, pulling her hand from his and pressing her cheek against his very cold one. There were _way_ too many people around for her comfort. She wasn't ready to share her and Jack's relationship with anyone that she wasn't close to.  
  
"I'll tell you later," she whispered in his ear.  
  
Jack had opened his eyes again, though, at the sound of Daniel's voice, and had turned his head at the sound of surprise in Daniel's voice. He saw his friend holding Sam's hand, and knew immediately what he was talking about, even though he didn't see the ring Daniel had just noticed.  
  
"I got it for her," he said, his voice raspy.  
  
"You need to stop speaking, Colonel," The medic told him, worried about how hoarse he sounded. He nodded, and looked over at Daniel, who was staring at him, and then at Sam. Sam smiled, delighted that Jack hadn't tried to hide it. Especially with so many people around.  
  
"Let's move out!"  
  
"Yes, let's..." O'Neill whispered, closing his eyes again. "The sooner we get off this planet, the happier I'll be."  
  
Daniel couldn't agree more. Besides, the sooner they got off the planet and back to the SGC, the sooner he could corner Sam and find out more about the ring that had appeared on her finger from out of nowhere.  
  
With Carter walking between the two stretchers with Jack (the dog) at her side, and Jaffer walking beside Jack's, making sure that O'Neill had a handy hand rest, the group struggled up the hill – with a lot of help from ropes and people on the top – and headed for the gate, and home. 


	16. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

"How do you feel this morning, Colonel?"  
  
Jack scowled up at Fraiser from the bed he was stretched out in and sat up, pushing pillows around to make it more comfortable.  
  
"I don't know why you even bother to ask me, since you never listen to me."  
  
"That's not true," Janet said, sitting on the edge of his bed, and reaching over Jack's body to rub Jaffer's ears.  
  
The black lab had been a constant companion to Jack since he'd been carried into her infirmary – except for one trip to the vet to get a check up and stitches put into his shoulder to close the cut. Jack had insisted they take him to Monica – Jaffer's regular vet – and Sam had assured him that she'd take him herself and would bring him back immediately.  
  
Janet had put up a fuss about allowing Jaffer in the infirmary – and in Jack's bed – but it was only half-hearted. She was far too interested in the story of the engagement ring and Jaffer's role in it, which Jack refused to allow Sam to tell her unless he got to keep Jaffer with him. Besides, Jaffer was good for Jack's recovery, and Janet knew it by now.  
  
"Yes it is." Jack said, petulantly. His voice was still raspy and he was still carrying signs of the nasty cold he'd managed to catch during his time in all the water. The high fever had finally broken, though, and although he still had the occasional coughing fit, he was doing much better and his chest x-rays were clear again. "You ask how I'm doing. I say fine. You say _we'll see_ and start poking and prodding, and then give me some medication I don't want and tell me I need rest – which I could be getting at _home_."  
  
"But if I let you go home, I'll miss your sunny disposition every morning, Colonel..."  
  
He scowled again, and Janet had to smile. She handed Jack a glass of water, knowing that he was probably thirsty – he'd been thirsty constantly for the last four days – but he shook his head and ignored the olive branch. He was tired of being here. Everyone else had been allowed to go home and finish their recoveries – including Geller, whose knee had been broken, and all the rest of SG-3, who'd managed to catch colds, too. Just not as serious as Jack's, since they'd had the sense to get out of the rain.  
  
"I want to go home."  
  
"You can go home tomorrow, Colonel."  
  
"Today."  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Today."  
  
She shook her head. "If I let you go home today, you'll _miss_ the party."  
  
His scowl became a little less pronounced at this statement, and she knew he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. Janet smiled, and pulled a bright blue bow out of one of the pockets of her lab coat, took the paper off that covered the sticky part, and reached over and put it square on the top of Jaffer's beautiful black head.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jack asked, and was interrupted when she pulled a couple of party hats out of her other pocket, put one on her head and the other on his. He was so surprised – and a little annoyed – that he didn't even move while she did it.  
  
"Happy belated birthday, Colonel."  
  
She pointed to the door of the infirmary, where there was a sudden commotion.  
  
"_Happy birthday, Jack_!" Shawn yelled as he rushed into the room, carrying a messily wrapped present and a huge grin, and wearing an identical party hat as the one O'Neill was wearing.  
  
His scowl turned into a smile immediately as the boy launched himself onto Jack's bed, landing square on Jack, who wrapped his arms around him – to keep him from falling, of course, since Shawn was getting to old for hugs. Although Jack did hold him tightly for a minute to make sure he had his balance regained, and Shawn held Jack just as tightly. Then he sat up and crawled over Jack to sit on the other side of the bed next to Jaffer, and turned back towards the door, which caused Jack to do the same thing.  
  
Which was a good thing, since two seconds later, Andrew came rushing through the door as well, followed closely by Teal'c's yellow lab, who loved Andrew as much as Teal'c did. The small boy was carrying a present as well, and he set it on the stand that held the remains of Jack's breakfast, next to where Shawn had put his. He was also wearing a party hat, which was slightly tilted to the left. Jack had a bright red bow on the top of his head.  
  
"Happy birthday, Jack!"  
  
Andrew jumped up onto the bed, as well, followed by Jack, and hugged O'Neill tightly. He was too old for hugs, too, but birthday hugs were okay.  
  
Jack's frown was completely gone. His bed was filled to bursting with the boys and the labs, and their happiness and enthusiasm were infectious.  
  
"Thanks, guys," He told them, looking at Fraiser with a smile – _and_ completely shocked that she hadn't complained about the extra dog and kids in his bed. Janet smiled, and gestured back towards the door, where more people were making an entrance.  
  
Sam was carrying a cake – no candles, though. They were in the infirmary with oxygen in use, after all, and an open flame could be dangerous. She was looking as beautiful as ever, and grinning broadly. Daniel was right behind her with one arm around Sally, who was carrying an armload of brightly colored gifts, and Teal'c and Hammond were behind those two, Teal'c's normally very stoic face sporting a slight smile. They were both carrying gifts as well. Far too many gifts to be from just the people who were in the room. Jack looked over at Janet, who seemed to understand the question.  
  
"I wouldn't let any more people come, although everyone wanted to, so they had to hand the presents over at the briefing room. Just make sure you save the cards so you can thank them all later."  
  
Jack nodded, smiling. He was glad. He didn't want a huge party, but this small gathering was perfect. They were all wearing party hats, too. Even Teal'c, who had grudgingly succumbed to Tau'ri tradition and had put one on.  
  
As they walked over, they broke into a chorus of Happy Birthday, which Shawn, Andrew and Janet joined in on, and Jack's smile was broad by the time they'd all reached his bed, and they were finished.  
  
"Were you surprised?" Shawn asked as another table was rolled over to hold the cake and the rest of the presents.  
  
"Very." He grinned up at his friends as they gathered around him. "Thanks you guys."  
  
"Well, you were going to have a party this weekend, anyways, right?" Sam said, sitting in one of the chairs by Jack's bed. A few more were brought over, since there was absolutely no more room on Jack's bed for anyone to sit.  
  
"You guys get to stay for an hour," Janet said, reaching down and straightening Andrew's hat for him.  
  
"Awww, that's it?" Shawn scowled, and at that moment he looked so much like Jack that Sam reached out and touched his cheek gently. He seemed to understand, and he grinned at her, and then was distracted by the ring on Sam's finger.  
  
"Hey, Jack? Did you see Sam's ring?"  
  
O'Neill nodded, and Andrew whacked Shawn at the same time. "_Stupid_! He got it for her."  
  
"I knew that..." Shawn blushed, and then used a favorite expression of his. "I was... just testing him."  
  
"Can I be in the wedding?" Andrew asked.  
  
"You can be the _flower girl_."  
  
Andrew whacked Shawn again, but he grinned. He was used to being teased by his friend, and didn't mind a bit.  
  
"You can be in it," Jack promised. "We'll let you know..."  
  
He reached out and took Sam's hand for a moment, the two of them disappearing into their own little world for just a few seconds, then coming back to rejoin their friends.  
  
"Let's have some cake."  
  
......................  
  
The party had lasted longer than an hour. There had been cake and ice cream to eat, stories to be told and retold, and presents to be opened. Complaining that his slashed hand was killing him, Jack had Shawn and Andrew open his presents for him, and the wrapping paper flew everywhere. Finally, though, Fraiser kicked them all out. There were complaints and scowls and promises to come back later, and even though Jack was the loudest of the complainers, he had to admit that he was glad she'd cut it short.  
  
He was tired, and his raw throat was killing him from talking so much. By noon they were all gone, leaving a pile of presents on the table by his bed and a half-eaten cake close at hand where he could have more if he wanted it. Sam was stretched out on his bed next to him, cuddled close because the bed wasn't all that big, and Jaffer was sprawled across Jack's feet, because he was feeling slightly chilled and the black lab was the best foot warmer there was.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Sam asked him softly, running the back of her hand along his cheek.  
  
He nodded, and slid his arm around her, shivering slightly. He sill wasn't completely healthy, and was subject to getting chills every now and then. Sam pulled his blanket up over his chest and cuddled closer.  
  
"It was great, Sam. Thank you."  
  
"Well... I thought it'd be a good way to make up for you having such a lousy birthday," she told him, feeling him shiver again. Jaffer felt it as well, and the lab shifted a bit, sprawling on Jack's legs where he'd make more impact at helping him get warm. Of course, when something that big sprawls on your legs, it sprawls on your hips, thighs, belly and chest as well. Jack didn't mind. Jaffer felt like a very warm – and pretty heavy – comforter.  
  
"I didn't have a lousy birthday, Sam," He disagreed, hoarsely. "It was the best one ever."  
  
"You could have died..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You took a couple of nasty falls..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You had your hand slashed wide open..."  
  
He smiled, and nodded, although he didn't remember that _quite_ as vividly as she seemed to.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then how could it have been the best birthday you've ever had?"  
  
"Because you agreed to be my wife," Jack said, simply, his hand coming out from under the blanket and taking hold of hers. He closed his eyes, and leaned his head on her shoulder, already thinking that it might not be a bad idea to take a nap. "That's the best birthday present I'll ever get."  
  
Sam smiled, although she knew he couldn't see it, tilted her head just enough to kiss his temple.  
  
"Who'd have thought _you_ were such a romantic?"  
  
"Shhh... don't tell anyone..." He mumbled something else, but she didn't hear it, and she waited for him to repeat himself, only to realize he'd fallen asleep. She smiled again, and toyed with the notion of getting up. She had a lot to do that afternoon, and he wouldn't know if she wasn't there to keep him company. She didn't go, though. Instead, she reached down and stroked Jaffer's ears gently, watching as the black lab fell asleep, too, then she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off. A quick nap with her guys, first. Then she'd get to work.  
  
The end!  
  
Author's note:  
  
So there you have it! The story of Jack's proposal to Sam. What did you like? What did you hate? I know some of you wanted pure sappiness, but most of the time I like to add a bit of adventure to a story, and even a little excitement... it's just more fun that way.


End file.
